No More Monkeys Jumping On The Bed!
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: An arrogant monkey thing, an insane Anthy, put the two together and what do you get? *2nd chapter! Woo hoo!*
1. Chapter 1

No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed!  
  
Summary: Just don't ask, OK?  
  
It was a typical afternoon. Anthy got up and made the beds, as usual.  
  
Chu Chu: CHUU!  
  
Anthy: No, Chu Chu! Don't bounce on the bed.  
  
Chu Chu: CHUU! (ignores her)  
  
Anthy: Chu Chu, please stop.  
  
Chu Chu: CHUU! CHU! CHU CHUUUUU!  
  
Anthy: Stop it, Chu Chu.  
  
Chu Chu: CHUU! ;P  
  
Anthy: Chu chu....  
  
Chu Chu: CHUUUUUU!  
  
Anthy: CUT IT OUT, CHU CHU!  
  
Chu Chu: Chuu chu chuu chu chuuuuu chuuu!  
  
Anthy: ARG! YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!!  
  
(((((BASH!)))))  
  
Utena: Anthy! What's going on in here!  
  
Anthy: YOU DUMB ANIMAL! I GET UP EARLY EVERY MORNING TO MAKE THE BEDS AND YOU MESS THEM UP!  
  
Chu Chu: ;P Chuu chu chuu!  
  
Anthy: OH! YOU THINK SO?! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!  
  
Utena: Anthy, calm down!  
  
Anthy: WHY I OTTER...!!!  
  
Utena: "OUTTA"  
  
Anthy: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS BANANA BEAK!  
  
Utena: Banana beak?! What's gotten into you, Anthy?  
  
Anthy: This THING!  
  
Utnea: But Chu Chuu is your best friend!  
  
Anthy: DIE, YOU BUBBLE BUTT MONKEY!  
  
(((((SMASH!)))))  
  
Chu chuu: Chu chu chu chu chuuuu chu!  
  
Anthy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MISSED?!  
  
Chu Chu: Chu. (nods head)   
  
Anthy: AAAAAAGH!  
  
Miki: What's the commotion?!  
  
Anthy: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!  
  
Miki: This isn't the sweet Anthy I know and love! :'( Utena, what did you DO to her?!  
  
Utena: Apparently, Chu Chu messed up the beds.  
  
Miki: What bed? Do you mean that pile of junk? (points)  
  
Utena: ANTHY!!!!  
  
In her bashing, Anthy has apparently destroyed Utena's dorm.  
  
Anthy: STUPID BEAST! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS UP MY BEDS!  
  
Miki: Uh, Anthy....  
  
Kozue: Miki? What are you doing in he-- GEE WILICKERS, MIKI! DID YOU THROW A BOMB IN HERE OR SOMETHING?!  
  
Miki: It's not me, it's Anthy!  
  
Nanami: SEE? ANTHY'S A WEIRDO WHO THROWS BOMBS IN HER OWN DORM! (IT'S A MIRACLE! ANTHY'S A WEIRDO WITHOUT MY HELP!)  
  
Juri: I DON'T believe in miracles!  
  
Utena: Somebody DO something!  
  
Saionji: Never fear, SUPER Saionji is here!  
  
We see Saionji's "cape" is his baby blanket, and his "uniform" is bunny pajamas with feet. -_- '  
  
Saionji: SUPER SAIONJI! With the power of CLOROX BLEACH!  
  
Miki: That's stupid....  
  
Saionji: Anthy, what do you think of my SUPERPOWERS?! :) :) :)  
  
Miki: Saionji, I suggest you ---  
  
Saionji: Oh, you're jealous? Well, Anthy's MINE! ....once I get her attention.. HEY ANTHY! (pokes her shoulder)  
  
Anthy: RAAAARGH! (bites off Saionji's finger)  
  
Saionji: OW! IT BIT ME!  
  
Juri: I DON'T believe in -- oh, not my cue yet? OK, bye.  
  
Touga: If it cannot break out of its shell, the chick will die without truly being born. And I'm a chick magnet!  
  
Anthy: WOAH! (Is magneted to Touga)  
  
Utena: HEY! (same as above)  
  
Kozue: MIKI! DON'T LEAVE MEEE! (Flys toward Touga)  
  
Nanami: Oh, dear brother! Who are those GIRLS?!  
  
Touga: It's my "Chick Magnet". I got it off of the internet.  
  
Nanami: Well, how come I don't stick to it?  
  
Touga: You must not be a chick. :)  
  
Nanami: NOT A CHICK? NOT A CHICK?! I'LL SHOW YOU A CHICK! (Punches Touga)  
  
((((( BASH! )))))  
  
((((( BANG )))))  
  
Yep, just an ordinary day.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh heh... R&R if you liked it. If not, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Laters!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed!  
  
Summary: STUPID MONKEY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was an ordinary day. Anthy got up and made the beds, as usual, this time with no disturbance from a certain short fat annoying monkey whom we shall not mention. She put on her school uniform, woke Utena up, helped her get ready, then strolled down to her little greenhouse-thingy. She then filled up her watering can cheerfully and started, well, watering.  
  
Anthy: La la la la la la! Hello, little tulips! Hello, pansies! Hello, daffodils! Hello, violets! Hello, stupid monkey thrashing my roses!  
  
............................  
  
Anthy: Stupid monkey thrashing my roses?! Chu chu, be nice to the flowers!  
  
Chu Chu: Chu chuu! (eats a rose)  
  
Anthy: Chu chu, Stop it! You're ruining my flower garden!  
  
Chu chu: CHUU! (eats another rose)  
  
Anthy: Chu Chu! I command thee to stop!  
  
Chu Chu: Chu chuuu chu chu! (stomps on roses)  
  
Anthy: Chu chu! Quit!  
  
Chu Chu: CHUU CHUU! (sits on roses)  
  
Anthy: CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Chu Chu: CHUUUUUUU!!! (picks roses)  
  
Anthy: STUPID BUBBLE BUTT MONKEY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!!  
  
(((((( CRASH ))))))  
  
Utena: Anthy, what is going on?!  
  
Anthy: IT'S EATING THEM! EATING THEM ALL! COME BACK, RUNT MONKEY! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS?!  
  
(((((( SHATTER ))))))  
  
Utena: Chu Chu, stop eating the roses! Anthy! Control your temper!  
  
Anthy: SHUT UP! (throws Utena across the room)  
  
(((((( BANG ))))))  
  
Miki: Wow! I've heard of anger rising so high it becomes super-human strength, but this is ridiculous!  
  
Kozue: Hi Miki! It's your favorite sister! Oo! Are we playing with atomic bombs again, Miki? I just LOVE atomic bombs!  
  
Miki: It's not me, it's Anthy!  
  
Nanami: Anthy is a great big weirdo who wrecks her own garden! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Saionji: Anthy just mortally wounded Tenjou?! It's a miracle!  
  
Juri: I DON'T believe in miracles!  
  
(((((( BASH ))))))  
  
Juri: x_X  
  
Miki: Oh no! Miss Juri!  
  
Saionji: Never fear, sweet Anthy! SUPER SAIONJI IS HERE! (pummles Utena) Hey, what do you think of that? Hey Anthy!  
  
Anthy: ROAR! (eats Saionji)  
  
Touga: We are the chick! The world is our egg! If we do not break out of our shell, we will die without eating this tasty omellete I just made!  
  
Anthy: (suddenly perky) Yes, I would like omellete! (bites off Touga's hand)(along with the omellete, of course.)  
  
Touga: ACK! My hand!  
  
Nanami: Oh no! Dear brother!  
  
Touga: Will Utena kiss it and make it better?  
  
Utena: I will most certainly NOT kiss it and make it better!  
  
Nanami: I will!  
  
Touga: Not you, you're yukky.  
  
Nanami: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING YUKKY!!!  
  
((((((( BASH )))))))  
  
Yep, another ordinary day.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? Good. Hate it? Well, too bad, because I'm writing more anyways! R&R!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
